


His Heaven

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Destiel Dump Box [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, really really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven is a place of happiness and love. Heaven is the peace and the calm. Heaven is an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I had these words as a prompt: white, dark, milk, chocolate, sugar, coated, fruit, pastels, disgusting, sprout

He was the white light that calmed the dark of Dean’s troubled soul. It was like every moment he was with Dean, loving Dean, holding Dean, that he was coating the other’s soul in layers of love that brought the good out of him. 

He was the calm that washed over the troubled storm. He was his lifeline, his happiness, his saviour. He was everything Dean thought he could never have and more. He was pure love and he was devoted to Dean. 

Dean a few years back would have laughed at how disgusting the situation was; he was sprouting chick-flick crap, but minus the chocolates and sugar coated excuses. It was happiness and heaven, the way little children draw it, fruit and flowers in milk hues and pastel colours, all smiles and no scars.

If heaven was love and happiness, mixed with douchebag angels and talk of war then Dean would skip it happily. Just so long as he could spend his life in his own personal heaven. With the one who had shown him love.


End file.
